How to Please a Prince
by slantedknitting
Summary: Arthur just needs to go down on Merlin. Merlin's never let Arthur do this before, but Arthur isn't going to wait any longer. Arthur/Merlin slash. Canon era. Originally written for a kinkme-merlin prompt on livejournal.


"You wanted to see me?" Merlin bursts into Arthur's chambers without knocking.

Arthur turns around from where he is standing at the window and allows himself two seconds to take in Merlin's usual disheveled appearance before making a show of rolling his eyes. "Can't you show some respect, Merlin?"

Merlin plasters on a fake smile. "You wanted to see me, sire? Your highness? Your majesty?" He bows low, the back of one hand sweeping across the floor.

Arthur trails the knots of Merlin's spine, visible even through several layers of clothes, with his eyes, letting himself get distracted.

"Arthur?" Merlin straightens up, looking concerned.

Arthur gulps, his cock already stirring at the thought of why he had sent for Merlin. Merlin simply stares at him, patiently waiting for Arthur to explain himself. Arthur doesn't know how or why he's managed to fall for such a complete idiot, but finds that most days he really can't bring himself to care. Merlin is _his_ manservant, _his_ complete idiot, and also just happens to have one of the most glorious cocks Arthur has ever come across.

Considering the number of servants and knights and prostitutes and visiting princes Arthur has had over the years, that really is saying something.

"Arthur?" Merlin's voice is amused and Arthur can see realization sinking in on his manservant's face. "Really? It's barely mid-day and you've got to prepare for - "

Arthur stops the feeble protests with his lips. Merlin holds back for a few seconds, probably just to make a point, but then he gives in to Arthur's insistence.

They struggle for a few moments, each trying to gain dominance over the other. Finally, after Arthur squeezes Merlin's backside with enough force to leave bruises under his fingertips, Merlin pulls back from the kiss.

"Arthur," he pants, shoving roughly at Arthur's chest until Arthur loses balance and stumbles back against the window. "Do you want me to do this for you or not?" he asks, his hands already undoing Arthur's belt.

"No," Arthur says meaningfully, wrapping his hand and around Merlin's wrist. "Stop."

Merlin frowns, looking a little hurt, and steps away. "Then, what - "

Arthur moves so quickly that even he's not sure how he managed to get Merlin onto his bed so quickly. But there Merlin is, flat on his back with his knees bent over the edge of the bed, staring up at Arthur with wide, shocked eyes.

"It's my turn," Arthur says gruffly, pushing Merlin's shirt up and out of the way so he can yank Merlin's trousers to the floor.

Merlin props himself up on his elbows, takes one look at where Arthur has fallen to his knees on the floor between Merlin's legs, and tries to get up.

"Stay where you are," Arthur commands. He puts his hands on Merlin's thighs, pushing Merlin back down onto the bed.

"Arthur, you don't - "

"Shush," Arthur says, wrapping a hand around Merlin's half-hard cock.

He strokes it slowly, watching it grow in his hands, feeling it fill with heat between his fingers, listening to Merlin's shallow breathing. He _loves_ this cock. He loves knowing that it is his and his alone. He doesn't have to share Merlin with anyone, and Merlin doesn't have to share him, either. It's so much better than cornering a servant here or there, picking up a prostitute, inserting himself into the knightly bed shuffle, borrowing another king's son. Merlin is _his_ and this cock is _his_ even though he's never yet gotten to explore it the way he wants.

Merlin is always quick to pleasure his king. He makes sure that Arthur comes more times than he does, is more wrecked and exhausted after a tryst than he is. He's selfless and giving and significantly more willing to give into Arthur's wishes in bed than in other areas, particularly when it comes to chores.

But Arthur is sick of that. The most he's ever managed to do is get a hand around Merlin's cock and stroke it to completion. And that was only once when Merlin was a bit drunk after an official feast. Usually Merlin takes care of himself. Arthur fucks him and Merlin wraps his own hand around his cock, letting Arthur concentrate on the task at hand. He goes down on the king, bringing Arthur off with his mouth, and jerks himself off in rhythm so neither of them will have to worry about it afterwards. He gives Arthur long, teasing, almost painful handjobs, and contents himself with sliding his cock along Arthur's thigh until he comes in great spurts over Arthur's hip.

Arthur has decided that today will be different. Today is the day that he will finally get to sink his mouth down onto that gorgeous cock. And nothing Merlin does or says is going to change his mind.

"Arthur," Merlin pants, and Arthur is pleased to hear the desperate edge in his voice. "Please, you don't - you shouldn't. I'm not - please, just let me - "

"Shush," Arthur says again, keeping his eyes on Merlin's cock. He licks his lips and Merlin's flat stomach trembles in anticipation. "I want this," he whispers, reaching into his trousers and palming his own cock to take the edge off. "You have no idea how much of a tease you are, keeping this all to yourself. It's selfish."

"I didn't want you to feel obligated," Merlin says, a bit breathless as Arthur tightens his grip. "I didn't know if you... would want to."

"Of course, I do," Arthur moans and surges forward, nosing the base of Merlin's cock.

He tickles the top of Merlin's balls with the tip of his tongue and Merlin lets out a huff. His hands move to Merlin's thighs and he lets his fingers trace and learn those ridiculously skinny legs as he breathes in Merlin's scent. It's familiar in a way - of course, he's come across it before, during their other encounters - but new in its strength and completely intoxicating. He's never gotten this close to Merlin's cock before and he almost wants this moment to go on forever, to postpone everything else indefinitely.

Merlin lets out an impossibly quiet whimper when Arthur presses a kiss to the base of his cock. Arthur grins at the reaction and leans back to look up at Merlin's flushed face. He smiles and works his throat, trying to build up saliva. It's been a long time since he's done this for another man. Far too long for his own liking.

"_Arthur_," Merlin hisses quickly, his hips bucking when Arthur's tongue drags a long line from the base to the tip of his cock.

Arthur's cock twitches at the sound of his own name on Merlin's lips. He licks his lips and presses a kiss to the glistening tip of Merlin's cock. Merlin sighs and a tiny bead of precome surfaces. Arthur laps it up quickly.

"Arthur," Merlin breathes shakily, his hands twisted in the sheets.

Arthur has plans - he wants to draw this out, to tease Merlin until he is _begging_ for it, to memorize every inch of skin, every reaction, every twitch of Merlin's cock. But Merlin is already breathing heavily, his cock is already straining and starting to leak and turning a desperate, angry, needy shade of red.

He licks from the base to the tip again, and then, before Merlin can even finish responding to that, takes as much of it into his mouth as he can. Merlin whines and grabs roughly at Arthur's hair. Arthur ignores the pain and the demanding tugging. He lets himself drool all over Merlin's cock for a few seconds, coating it completely, before he backs off and uses his lips to rub his spit into Merlin's gently throbbing cock.

Merlin lets go of Arthur's hair and returns his hands to the edge of the bed. Arthur tries to listen to Merlin's breathing, tries it pick up on cues about what Merlin likes or doesn't like, tries to pay attention to how Merlin's body is reacting and how close he is to coming.

He tries, but he simply can't. Now that he finally has Merlin's cock in his mouth, he can't concentrate on anything else. It's perfect, Arthur decides. Merlin has the perfect cock. It's long, longer than Arthur's own, but not quite as thick, and it curves up just slightly. It feels utterly at home to have in his mouth, and Arthur's already imagining himself sucking off Merlin in the throne room or during a council meeting or in an empty hallway or even - his deepest longing - in Merlin's own bed.

Arthur stops his rapid bobbing on Merlin's cock and decides to focus on the tip. He wraps his lips around it and sucks a bit too roughly, but Merlin groans in pleasure and Arthur feels Merlin's fingers retangling themselves in his hair. He hums, his lips still wrapped tightly around the head of Merlin's cock, and Merlin's hips lift off the bed. Arthur groans this time, suddenly overwhelmed with the need for Merlin to fuck his mouth.

He pulls back and sits on his heels, impatiently wiping the drool off his chin. Merlin lifts his head off the bed and peers down at him.

"Why'd you stop?" he asks, his voice low and tense.

"Stand up," Arthur whispers.

Merlin manages to sit up, but he doesn't get off the bed. "I told you, I don't want you to feel obligated. If you want to stop, you can just say. It's not - "

"Stand up," Arthur repeats, his voice louder.

Merlin recognizes it as a command and stands, though he is clearly uncertain. His shirt falls over his cock and Arthur pushes it up, annoyed.

"Take that stupid thing off," he grumbles, trying to hold it up and away from Merlin's cock.

Merlin takes it off and drops it on the bed. "What - ah - oh, _fuck_ - Arthur..." Merlin babbles and digs his fingers back into Arthur's hair as Arthur tongues at his balls.

When Arthur is satisfied with how taut Merlin's balls are, he backs off and looks up at Merlin's slack face.

"Come on," he says, wrapping his hands over Merlin's slender hips. He rubs his tongue on the underside of Merlin's cock and Merlin whimpers slightly.

"Are you sure?" Merlin asks.

Arthur nods and only has time to lick his lips before Merlin's cock is sliding into his mouth. He loosens his jaw, closes his eyes, and tightens his grip on Merlin's hips, trying to encourage Merlin to go faster.

Merlin fucks his mouth slowly, obviously trying to be gentle and considerate. However, Arthur doesn't want gentle and considerate. He wants Merlin to fuck his face without holding back. He wants Merlin's cock shoved down his throat. He wants Merlin to stop being his manservant for five damn minutes and to take control and to dominate Arthur, to treat him rough, to use his mouth, to fuck his mouth until they both hurt.

Arthur lets out a pitiful moan and Merlin immediately starts snapping his hips a little harder. He holds Arthur's head tightly between his hands, making sure Arthur doesn't move and keeping Arthur right where he wants, right where he _needs_. He starts starts panting loudly, half-choked back moans escaping his mouth with every other thrust of his hips.

Arthur lets go of Merlin's hips and quickly pushes his trousers down. He wraps a hand around his own aching cock and strokes it in time to Merlin's thrusts. Merlin's cock and wet slapping noises it makes as it slams into Arthur's mouth drown out most of Arthur's moans.

He feels less like a king than he has ever felt, and he loves it. His own spit is everywhere - running down his face, slathered over Merlin's cock, sticking in Merlin's pubic hair, dripping down Merlin's balls - and he feels helpless against Merlin's harsh thrusts. He speeds up his hand, getting closer to the edge as Merlin's cries grow louder.

"Arthur, fuck," Merlin gasps, his rhythm breaking. "Fucking beautiful."

Arthur groans in response and then suddenly Arthur's nose is slammed into Merlin's damp skin and Merlin's cock is filling his mouth completely. He chokes slightly and tears start prickling at his eyes, but all he can feel is the hot pulse of Merlin's cock in his mouth, the hot ropes of come splashing down his throat, the long fingers pulling painfully on his hair.

Merlin gasps harshly through his release, sounding far too breathless to moan or shout. Arthur can barely breathe himself, but he keeps stroking his cock, knowing he is seconds away from joining Merlin in utter bliss.

"Shit," Merlin mutters as he pulls his spent cock slowly out of Arthur's mouth.

Arthur tries to suck in air, but all he can do is cry out as his orgasm hits him. There's a thud and Arthur opens his eyes to see Merlin on the floor. Merlin pushes Arthur's hand away from Arthur's cock and strokes him through his release. Arthur moves his sticky hands to Merlin's hair and pulls him in for a kiss, not caring that his face is still covered in drool.

Eventually, Merlin takes his hand off Arthur's cock and breaks the kiss. He wipes off Arthur's face with his own hand, smiling fondly as he does so.

"Thanks," Arthur says, his voice hoarse and scratchy.

"Mmm." Merlin leans forward for another kiss. "Thank you. That was..."

Arthur blushes and smiles self-consciously. "I just... I really like your cock," he says, knowing he sounds ridiculous but not really caring. "I wish you'd let me do those things more often."

"I think that can be arranged," Merlin teases. He stands and pulls Arthur up with him. "Was that all you wanted to see me about?"

Arthur lets his fingers drift over Merlin's still damp and sticky cock. "That and... all of that again in about half an hour, if you don't have anywhere more important to be."

Merlin grins widely. "I think I'll be able to fit that in my schedule. Some king wants me to muck out the stables, but I think he'll understand if I wait another day."

Arthur shakes his head is mock disappointment. "Worst manservant ever," he intones.

Merlin raises an eyebrow. "Really?"

Arthur nods without conviction and wraps his arms around Merlin's bare middle, pulling his terrible manservant in for a tight hug. "Absolutely.


End file.
